


Вольная трактовка Кодекса братана

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Ни за что не угадаешь, чья кровь у меня на рубашке. К слову, это не моя рубашка, но зато штаны точно мои.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вольная трактовка Кодекса братана

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penelope_Foucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Liberal Usage of the Bro-Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305247) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3927711).

― Ни за что не угадаешь, чья кровь у меня на рубашке. К слову, это не моя рубашка, но зато штаны точно мои.

Осудит ли Кодекс братана, если Кон сейчас просто повесит трубку, или такого рода поведение простительно? Папка с Кодексом, переписанным и заламинированным, валялась где-то… где-то.

Барт бы сразу вспомнил.

В поправках это было, что ли.

― Раннее утро, ― сказал Кон. ― И рубашка почему-то всегда не твоя.  
― Угадай, ― повторил Тим, потому что вообще-то он тот ещё мудило.  
― Преступника какого-нибудь, надеюсь? Твоя, может быть? Не знаю, мне подсказка положена?  
― На моей рубашке кровь Бэтмена. Не моей, то есть, на чужой. ― Кон услышал, как Тим обнюхал рубашку. Интересно, он первый, кому Тим позвонил сегодня? И будет ли этот разговор достаточно долгим, чтобы имело смысл встать и сделать кофе. ― Может, Хайме? Ни у кого из моих знакомых одежда не пахнет нормальным домом. Твои пахнут фермой. От Кэсси пахнет, не знаю. _Богически_.  
― Ты нюхал её рубашки?  
― У меня её рубашки лежат.  
― Ну да. Стоп, а откуда у тебя рубашка Хайме?  
― Не в этом суть, Кон.

Кон уже и вспомнить не смог бы, в чём суть, потому что _раннее утро._

― Мне коров доить через полтора часа, ― простонал он, прижимая предплечье к глазам. ― Можешь перезвонить через два?  
― Нет, ― сказал Тим.  
― Ты пьян?  
― Недостаточно. Пока что, но скоро буду.  
― Умоляю, позвони Барту, и пусть он с тобой возится. Я тебя люблю, но не выдерживаю спать ещё меньше, чем ты.  
― Дэмиан двинул Брюсу в лицо и сломал ему нос, ― торопливо выдохнул Тим, и конец предложения смазался натуральным _хихиканьем_. ― Это было восхитительно. Мы всё засняли, да?

Голос Тима стал тише, когда он отодвинул трубку от лица. Кон услышал неразборчивый женский голос. Неужели Касс вернулась в Штаты?

― Что значит не засняли? Мы всё снимаем. Как мы могли _не снять?_ Хочешь сказать, что мы сняли, как Стеф фотографировала меня в душе, прохлаждаясь за окном моего номера во Флориде, но не сняли драку в нашем собственном доме? Ты издеваешься? Как ты это объяснишь?  
― Объясни лучше, почему Дэмиан ударил вашего отца, ― сказал Кон в трубку. Он хотя бы попытается извлечь из этого хоть что-то толковое.  
― А, да, точно. ― Голос Тима вернулся к прежней громкости. ― Наверное, он случайно, но я всё-таки думаю, что кто-то подлил алкоголя в пунш. Я не помню, как вернулся домой, но кто-то же сидел за рулём. Значит, не Дэмиан. Не думаю, что он. В общем, не суть. Брюс сам нарвался. Считай, что ему двинули заблаговременно. Потому что он всегда сам нарывается. Слышал меня, Б.? _Ты сам нарвался._ Да-да, можешь кривиться сколько влезет. Плевать я хотел, если Дик и Джейсон теперь подорвутся петь дуэтом. Если бы я мог дать тебе в лицо заблаговременно за всю твою херню, я бы дал. Совместная работа что-то значит только тогда, когда один из двух напарников не ведёт себя как параноидальная _репа_.

Как будто Кон знал, кто поработал над пуншем. Он помалкивал, пока Тим в одностороннем порядке препирался с Бэтменом. Тим Дрейк был вообще единственным человеком во всей галактике, нет, во всей вселенной, который мог препираться с Бэтменом совершенно безнаказанно. Даже Кларк не мог спорить, не опасаясь ответного удара. С другой стороны, Тим Дрейк уже давно ничего не боялся. Экспозиционная терапия, что ли.

Может, те, кто достаточно долго испытывал на себе гнев Бэтмена, просто переставали его замечать? Кто знает. Тим вообще многое повидал. И потом, напомнил себе Кон, тому чуть ли не круглосуточно приходилось уживаться с другими готэмскими масками. Тим, наверное, уже на всё забил большой и толстый.

Прелести взрослой жизни.

― Ты в хламину, ― вздохнул Кон. ― Можно я повешу трубку? Официально отмажусь от этого пиздеца ещё на два часа?  
― Ага, я в курсе. Нет, подожди. Стеф решила сгонять за выпивкой. Мы все недостаточно пьяны и не можем спокойно переварить, что Дэмиан сломал Брюсу нос. Как думаешь, Хайме разрешит мне оставить эту рубашку? Для потомков.  
― Почему кровь Бэтмена на твоей рубашке, если его ударил Дэмиан?  
― Отличный вопрос, и я рад, что ты его задал. Потому что теперь я тоже удивляюсь. Между делом, почему у Хайме такие мягкие рубашки? Каким кондиционером пользуется его мама? Может, я бы уломал Альфреда на него перейти.  
― Выпей кружку воды, съешь яйцо и ложись спать. Пожалуйста. Умоляю.  
― Но уже утро.  
― Я знаю.

Молчание. Кон прикинул, не отключился ли там Тим. Когда в его организм попадал алкоголь, внимание у него несколько рассеивалось.

― Кон, ― прошептал Тим.  
― Да, дружище? ― Кон сел и, зевая, почесал живот. Теперь-то уже точно можно было встать.

Возможно, получится ещё поспать днём. Возможно.

― По-моему, это не мои штаны.

Кона должны уже причислить к святым. В святые берут за три чуда, так ведь?

― Канонизируют за два, беатифицируют за одно.  
― Или я вслух сказал, или вот это сейчас было стрёмно.  
― Я всегда стрёмный, ― ответил Тим голосом Бэтмена; прозвучало разительно _правдоподобнее_ настоящего.  
― Два у меня есть, правильно?  
― Родился от того, кого некоторые считают земным Богом, и ожил.  
― Кларк не Бог.  
― С чего ты взял, что я про Кларка?  
― Не напоминай мне о радикальных последователях Лютора, пожалуйста. Я тебя очень прошу.  
― Это не мои штаны, но сидят хорошо. Не понимаю, почему я только сейчас заметил.  
― Ты не думал, что кто-то мог их тебе подарить, а не заметил ты потому, что они удобные и поддерживают всё как положено?  
― Это потрясающе. Дик, это твои или мои? Хотя о чём это я, не могут они твои быть. Не вижу ни одного пятна от горчицы.

Кон фыркнул и, зажав телефон плечом, начал застилать постель. Когда-нибудь, пообещал он кровати, когда-нибудь он сможет провести в ней ночь полноценно. Не проснётся ни от того, что взлетел случайно, ни от звонков безумных и, вероятно, нетрезвых друзей, ни от того, что кто-то захватил его мозг в разгар блаженного сна. Он стремился к простой жизни.

Взрослеть в целом было отстойно. Чёрт с кризисом двух лет, когда у тебя кризис пяти.

― Кон, это твои?  
― Обхват талии другой, ― напомнил ему Кон. ― И разный размер причиндалов.

Тим согласно замычал.

― Ты там ещё не обдумал вариант с подарком? Потому что они тебе были отчаянно нужны.  
― Это всего лишь штаны. Не говори Хайме, что его рубашка у меня.  
― Не скажу.  
― И передавай Ма привет.  
― Передам.  
― Уважай там коров.  
― Ага.  
― А подкинешь меня в Башню на выходных?  
― Без проблем. ― Кон стянул пижамные штаны и зарылся в ящик, выискивая рабочие джинсы. ― Иди проспись, а?

Тим фыркнул.

― Шутишь, что ли? Джейсон нашёл, где Брюс прячет виски. Дэмиан сломал Брюсу нос. У меня появились новые штаны. К слову, угадай, чьи зубы у меня в ботинке. В этот раз точно не мои, слово чести. И вот ещё что, но это никак не связано с предыдущим. Только без осуждений. Сегодня кто-то поджёг мне голову, так что не пугайся, если, не знаю. Я буду лысым, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз.

Кон мигом взмыл на полфута в воздух, одной ногой в штанине и готовый броситься в Готэм как есть.

― С этого начать ты не мог? _Чувак._ Ты в порядке?!  
― Я же просил не осуждать. Скажи, мне пойдёт выбритый затылок, как у тебя?

Кон отнял телефон от уха и уставился на него.

― Я формально апеллирую к Кодексу братана, ― сказал Тим. ― В частности, глава пятая, подраздел третьей части, третья поправка.

Сверяться с папкой в этот раз не требовалось. На эту поправку каждый сослался раз десять в первый же месяц после её внесения. Кон вздохнул и заставил себя приземлиться.

― Скорее всего, пойдёт. У тебя череп странной формы, не стоит брить всё под корень.  
― Спасибо. Ты лучший. Я тебе ещё не говорил на этой неделе? Потому что ты лучший. Мне идти надо. Касс выкинула Джейсона в окно. Он цел, но она не может дотянуться туда, где Джейсон оставил виски.


End file.
